Fix Her
by DreamCatcherofLight
Summary: This is an AU of Hyrulian High where the story focuses on Midna. She is a depressed cutter who is bullied constantly in school. She finds a wolf at a dog fight tournament and saves him. In doing so they become best friends. This story features modern day technology in the world of LoZ. It will feater a lot of characters throughout the games. SELF HARM.


_A/N: So, uh, hi everyone. This is another story. Um, it's a bit darker than a lot of my others. You'll learn more about it in the warnings, so. Anyways, I just want to say that I didn't specify ages for Midna's siblings (IK, she doesn't have any siblings in the game or anything, I thought it would just be more fun to add them). Midna is 17, Arora is 15, and Stoneil is 6. Also, Midna's mother is Hylian and her father is Twili. Midna is pretty much completely Twili, except she is short, like a Hylian. So...yeah. Anyways, onto the story! Also, I would apriciate it if you guys tell me who you want me to pair Midna up with! Also, should I do a character introduction thing?_

 **WARNING:** ** _INTENSE DETAILED_** _ **SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, BULLYING, AU, A GOOD POSSIBILITY I WON'T FINISH THE STORY, RATED M FOR SAFETY  
**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _ **I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!**_

 **Chapter 1: Anxiety  
**

The sky is a dull gray, the clouds big and puffy, promising rain. It is an early Sunday morning and thoughts cloud her mind as she stares out her window, frowning.

Anxiety builds up inside the young teen at the very thought of going to school tomorrow. _'After what happened on Friday...I don't think I can go.'_

She had been sitting at a lonely table on Friday during lunch, eating quietly. A group of girls had approached her, spouting insult after insult. Then one of them had "accidentally" spilled milk all over her. She had ran away, the whole school laughing. She had skipped the rest of the school day without telling her mother anything about it.

"Midna!" A feminine voice calls from downstairs.

Slowly, she turns around and stares at her open door, frowning. "Yes, mother?" She calls back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Her mother calls back.

Midna looks back out her bedroom window, not bothering to stand up and head downstairs. The anxiety bubbling in her stomach wouldn't let her eat much anyways, so what's the point?

"Midna! Don't make me come up there!" er mother yells again, this time sounding more annoyed.

Sighing, she decides to join her parents and siblings down at the table. The sooner she gets down there, the sooner she can get it over with.

Midna slowly makes her way down the stairs where she can smell the scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes. All of which make her feel slightly nauseous.

When she gets to the kitchen she can see her mother standing at the stove, apron tied around her waist with her dark brown hair pulled up in a tight bun.

"Midna-!"

"I'm here.' Midna says, slightly raising her voice to be heard over the yelling of her mother.

"Oh, well," she says awkwardly as she turns around to look at her daughter. "Your plate is on the table."

Midna only nods and walks across the kitchen and into the dinning room.

Her father is sitting at the head of the table reading _"Hyrule Highlights Newspaper"_ while sipping on a mug of coffee. Her sister, Arora, is sitting to the left of him, politely eating her eggs with her hair pulled back. To the right is where her brother sits, sloppily eating his pancakes. His name is Stoneil.

A full plate sits untouched beside Stoneil, in front of an empty seat.

Slowly, Midna walks over to her seat and sits down. She frowns down at the plate of food in front of her, still not feeling interested in eating.

Arora gives Midna a disproving stare but doesn't comment as Midna picks at her food with a fork.

"Midna," her father says as he slightly lowers the newspaper to look at his daughter. His graying orange hair is brushed back neatly and he is already wearing the Twili robes for his job. "Hasn't your mother taught you anything about eating your food and not playing with it?"

"I'm just not hungry," Midna says awkwardly as she sets the fork down, looking away from her father.

"How are you not hungry? You didn't eat yesterday." Arora comments as she shoots a glare across the table at her sister.

"What's going on in here?" Their mother's chirpy voice asks as she walks into the dinning room, sitting across from her husband at the end of the table. She sets her own plate of food down in front of her and folds a napkin, putting it on her lap.

"Midna says she isn't hungry," Arora replies, shooting a snarky smirk at Midna. Midna only rolls her eyes, which only annoys Arora more.

"Midna, we haven't seen you all of yesterday, as well as Friday after school." Her mother points out, cutting into her pancakes with a knife. "Care to tell us what's going on?"

"Why should I? You never understand anything." Midna snaps as she looks up at her mother, orange and yellow eyes burning with accusation.

"Well, if you were to tell us what's bothering you, we wouldn't misunderstand you."

"Besides," her father says directing everyone's attention towards him as he folds the newspaper and sets it down on the table. "You're just a teenager anyways, what could be so bad?"

"Gorm!" Midna's mother exclaims with anger in her voice as she glares at her husband. "We're supposed to be listening to her...problems, not judging her. Now, Midna, go ahead and speak what's on your mind."

Midna sighs and sits back in her chair, shaking her head. "I don't want to go to school anymore. I want to be home schooled."

"Midna, we've talked about this," her mother states as she sets her fork down. "You can handle a few girls simply picking on you, it isn't that bad. Take Arora for example, she gets nitpicked all the time and she doesn't care."

"It isn't the same!" Midna shouts as she quickly stands up, knocking her chair back. She slams her hands on the table, causing the silverware to clatter against the plates. Everyone goes silent as they stare at Midna as if she had gone insane. "None of you get it! You don't know what it's like to hide from girls hours on end just to avoid getting beaten up! You don't know what it's like to constantly be put down...to constantly be compared to other people...to constantly be a disappointment..."

"Midna, listen to Ethal," Gorm snaps as he glares at his daughter. "You are being severely disrespectful to us all. You're just over dramatizing the situation."

Midna slowly looks up at her father, eyes narrowing. "How can you just say that? You have no idea what goes on in the halls of my school. No idea!"

"Perhaps being down here is too much to ask for," Ethal snaps as she glares at Midna. "Go up to your room and think about what you've done. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day."

Without warning Midna takes her hand and swipes her still full plate of food onto the floor. The glass plate breaks and the food spills everywhere.

With one last betrayed look to her family, Midna storms out of the dinning room and stomps up the stairs. Instead of heading to her bedroom she heads to the bathroom. She slams the door behind her and quickly locks the door.

Midna paces back and forth for a good five Minutes, running her hands through her fiery orange hair, heart racing in her ears. She hiccups as she tries not to sob, tears freely rolling down her cheeks. She can barely breathe and she sounds hysterical.

Having made up her mind, Midna quickly walks over to the tub and turns the water on. She turns the shower head on and quickly strips down. She doesn't even wait for the water to turn warm as she steps under the running streams. Midna doesn't even care as she shivers uncontrollably from the freezing water as she reaches out for an unused shaving razor.

She doesn't even bother to take the blade out as she holds her arm out, staring. She can clearly see all the scars, fresh and old, from when she had done this before. She can see all the healing cuts from when she had done this two days ago. Every single cut representing the hurt she feels inside. The hurt that she can't handle, so she takes it out on herself.

Slowly, Midna presses the blade down against her arm. She shivers as the blade slowly cuts across her skin, creating lines of red that slowly run like rivulets down her arm.

Midna repeats this process over and over, the hurt slowly fading away into numbness. Fading away until she just sits there quietly, staring at her arm. The water causes the blood to run freely, turning it a murky color where it collects at the bottom, draining down the drainpipe.

 _'Why do I do this?'_ Midna thinks to herself as a sob escapes her closed lips. She leans up against the wall and slides down to the tub, sitting with her knees close to her chest. She rests her right arm against her legs and watches as the blood collects on her different colored skin. The blood is barely noticeable in the black parts of her legs, but stands out like a bat in the daylight on the white parts of her legs.

She drops the razor and presses her hand against her head, the tears escaping through closed eyes. Her whole body shakes as she sobs, trying to sound quiet so no one comes and bothers her about it.

The coldness of the water had faded away by now. The pelting droplets sting her still bleeding arm, doing nothing to cause the scabbing needed to stop the blood flow. It isn't enough to cause any dangerous problems. She had done this enough times before to know that.

 _'Just please...I don't want to be here anymore.'_

* * *

 _A/N: So that's it! Thanks for sticking to the end. I most likely won't finish this story, so don't expect anything too high of me. Do you guys want me to find quotes and put one at the end of each chapter? I've done that in my CM fanfictions, I thought it would be a neat idea to do at the end of this one. Besides, I like looking at quotes. Also, would you guys want me to reply to comments as well at the end of each chapter? That is something I've never done individually, I think it would be interesting._

 _Anyways, I hope you all have a good day/night! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review/favorite/follow, it really means a lot to me!_

 _Love you guys!_

 _~GL_


End file.
